Lulu
Lucielle Ciardha, or has she prefers to be called, Lulu, is a citizen from Savernya. Lulu enjoys her life as one of the Knightfall Unit, a military squad comprised of 50 elite soldiers of Savernya, and is most known for her use of a modified minigun, which she has knicknamed Eugene. She has an odd affection for Matthew Cummins, desiring to capture him and make him her own. Appearance Lulu, in her quest for attention from Matthew, wears very revealing clothing. She wears a backless, sleeveless sweatshirt, fully exposive the sides of her rather large breasts. Her arms are covered by black sleeves. She wears two white gauntlets on either hand, both equipped with a multitude of weaponry. For lower body wear, Lulu has very short shorts, kept together with a fashionable white belt. Her legs are covered by two baggy black pant legs, and she wears casual white sneakers. Lulu has rather eccentric tastes in fashion, and has died her hair bright green, keeping it chin-length. She has a rather soft complexion, her face and body being pretty, slim, and without flaw, and her cybernetic enhancements and small fangs just make her look cuter. Because of this, it is unknown why Matthew doesn't like her, though it may have something to do with her pushy and aggresive attitude. At night, Lulu's style calms down a bit. She wears black pajama pants and a green t-shirt. She also lets her hair drop down, it going to about shoulder length. She looks more like a normal girl before going to sleep, but her personality remains the same, and she is just as posessive in bed as she is anywhere else. Personality Lulu is, by all means, a tomboy. She acts very controllive, and hates it when she doesn't get what she wants. She enjoys fighting, and killing, and purposely insults people when looking for a fight. Her pushy attitude often gets on the nerves of everyone around her, and she doesn't hesitate in giving orders to her superiors or equals when in combat. Lulu, when fighting, is as arrogant and boastful as when she is not, and will constantly insult and disrespect her opponents when fighting them. Her only exception is when she is fighting for something she wants, where she will become serious, trying to finish it quickly. Lulu has grown an odd attachment to Matthew Cummins. She constantly flirts with him whenever she sees him, and has even been sucessful once or twice. If her charms don't suceed in swaying Matthew, she'll force herself on him, taking him prisoner and making him obey her. Her love bordering on obsession with Matthew, Lulu will become extremely hostile with any woman that even talks to Matthew, whether they like him or not. Powers and Abilities Transmogrification: Lulu posesses the unique ability to change raw materials into other materials, combining, seperating them, or otherwise changing them. In short, she can take materials such as wood, steel, or rock, and transform them into ammunition for her weapons and gear. Over the years, Lulu has become very skillful with this power, going so far as to add bullets to the belt of her minigun, ensuring that the magizine never ends. She can use this power to repair damage to her weapons, or to make entirely new weapons. Though she could make ammo for her comrades, Lulu doesn't like sharing very much, and will whine about it if asked to make some. Cybernetically Enhanced Body: Wanting to be the best soldier she can be, Lulu has enhanced her body with mechanical equipment. They are as follows: :Auto-Aim: Lulu's eyes don't glow orange for no reason. She's cybernetically enhanced her eyes to do perfect hand-eye coordination with her hands, so it is virtually impossible for her to miss. Not only do the eyes increase her hit percentage, but her dexterity and speed. She is able to lodge multiple bullets in the same point at pratically the same time, and she can fire semi-auto pistols as if they automatic. :Super-Strength: Using the equipment to enhance her muscles, Lulu is a lot stronger than she looks. She can carry a helicopter-class minigun with one hand, lugging it like it was a purse rather than a huge piece of metal. Her punches are strong enough to break through brick, and could have a person sprawled on the floor after a solid hit to jaw. :Enhanced Hearing: Using the headset on her head, Lulu can amplify the sounds around her. She can pick up radio signals and orders, and can use it as a sort of radar, locating enemies by the sound of their heartbeat. She can even hear entire conversations on different floors. To counter the issue of interference, Lulu has modified them to be able to single out on specific sounds, while the headsets filter out the garbage. :Super-Speed: Lulu's amazing speed comes from a combination of the muscle enhancement she gains from her strength, and special bracers she wears on her legs. While the muscles provide the actual speed, allowing her to run faster, longer, and farther, the bracers prevent her from taking falling damage. They act as springs, propelling her farther, and obsorbing the impact whever she falls and lands on her feet. This is the only part of her equipment that is removable, and she takes it off whenever she's not on duty. Paraphernalia "Eugene" XM214 Minigun: The XM214 was a prototype 5.56 mm rotary barreled machine gun designed to be man-portable. It was designed and built by the Untied States military but it never reached mass production. Also known as the Microgun, the XM214 was a scaled-down version of the M134 Minigun, firing M193 5.56 x 45 mm ammunition. Lulu stole it from a U.S. armory during a raid, and has cared for it ever since. It's heavily modified, and has greater stopping power and a higher rate of fire than an ordinary minigun. Lulu has affectionately named the minigun "Eugene". Super Sledge: Lulu's modified sledgehammer. It has added weight, for heavier swings, it's crafted entirely out of steel, to increase it's durability and strength, and also a kinetic energy storage device to increase knockback. Lulu only wields this when she feels like it, or when she has been robbed of her weapons, and this is all she has. 10mm Submachine Gun: In both of her gauntlets, Lulu conceales two 10mm submachine guns. Both gauntlets only hold about 100 bullets, 50 bullets for each gun. Then the gauntlets must be removed and reloded manually. This is arguably Lulu's least used weapon, and she only uses it in an emergency. Neutralizing Energy Clamps: Released from her gauntlets, these clamps effectively neutralize the meta-human abilities of any enemy they come into contact with. Punturing the skin, these clamps cling to the spinal cord of the victim, and release a neitralizing agent into their bloodstream. While they don't actually cancel out the abilities, the chemicals make the concentration required to use them impossible, effectively shutting down super-humans. If one is forcibly removed from a target, it will explode, killing both the person it is attached to, and whoever tried to remove it. Quotes *''"Get out of my way! I don't have time to deal with men like you!"'' *''"Standing here, in the midst of combat, turning enemies into a thick red mist with my best friend Eugene, what more could a girl ask for?"'' *''"Hey Matt, want some milk?"'' Trivia thumb|100px|right|Shin Onigashima *Her theme song, as chosen by me, is Shin Onigashima from SSBB. *she is an inactive character. Meaning:the creator of this character has been blocked, and nobody else is allowed to use in RP or edit page(this dosn't count...). This character is just sitting there, unable to do anything. Category:Characters Category:Female